


颁奖之后（四）

by Arafan



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arafan/pseuds/Arafan
Summary: 提前dbq，手动狗头保命，下拉需谨慎。。。①第一次的car，改了好几遍但实在是改不动了，没写过car不知道怎么下笔合适，求轻喷/拜托②由于近期三次杂事撞在一起了，写的时候有些懵，可能部分语段有油腻、黏糊的现象③为了不膈应看的人也不膈应自己，写完这个就不再开car了





	颁奖之后（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 提前dbq，手动狗头保命，下拉需谨慎。。。  
> ①第一次的car，改了好几遍但实在是改不动了，没写过car不知道怎么下笔合适，求轻喷/拜托  
> ②由于近期三次杂事撞在一起了，写的时候有些懵，可能部分语段有油腻、黏糊的现象  
> ③为了不膈应看的人也不膈应自己，写完这个就不再开car了

“还行。”  
“噗嗤……”高瀚宇一个没忍住被季肖冰逗笑了，“那展博士说，怎样才算舒服啊。”  
季肖冰伸出双臂揽住高瀚宇的脖子，腰部用力将自己贴到了高瀚宇身上，凑在他耳边说：“你舒服我就舒服了。”  
“！”高瀚宇看着自己怀里脖子通红的季肖冰只觉得热气上涌，“大爷这可是你说的，一会可别后悔！”说完高瀚宇一个用力将季肖冰按倒在床上。  
高瀚宇脱掉睡衣看着身下人不由下身一紧，平日以高冷姿态示人的季老师现在却满面桃花、眼含水光的躺在自己身下，半干的头发加上展耀的风衣、眼前的柔软加上颁奖时的硬朗，使得高瀚宇内心的冲动又加深了许多，他缓缓地脱下季肖冰的衣服，独留下那件明显是自己尺寸的白衬衣。  
高瀚宇一只手轻抚季肖冰的面庞，一只手自他的锁骨慢慢滑至胸口缓缓的揉动起来。季肖冰的双乳本不是敏感区域，却在高瀚宇恶趣味的捉弄下逐渐被开发出来，“不要……”胸前两点在高瀚宇的照料下，愈发挺立、红润。  
高瀚宇的吻技很好，灵活的舌头在季肖冰口腔内来回搅动，舌尖划过槽牙、擦过上颚、模仿口交做深喉，一系列动作刺激的季肖冰抱紧了高瀚宇的脖子，高瀚宇也伸手揽过了他的腰，“嗯……”季肖冰的声音被高瀚宇堵在嘴里，只有点点气音顺着鼻腔偷跑出来。直到季肖冰因上不来气推他，高瀚宇才不舍的放开了他的唇，分开时两人唇间牵出了一条银丝。  
高瀚宇继续向下吻过季肖冰的喉结、乳尖，空出的手则自胸口向三角区进攻。  
“啊……不要……”高瀚宇轻轻撸动季肖冰的肉棒，时不时擦过冠状沟与顶端的小孔，“慢，慢点……”高瀚宇看着季肖冰情动的样子忍不住张开嘴含住了它，“别……瀚宇，啊……放开……”  
“嗯……”不多久季肖冰便交代在了高瀚宇的嘴里。  
“大爷，今天好快啊……”高瀚宇咽下嘴里的东西俯在季肖冰耳边小声道。  
“……”看着眼前媚态渐显的季肖冰高瀚宇心里一阵感慨：这么好的人是属于我的，没人能抢走他。伸手从矮柜拿过润滑剂略带急躁的挤进季肖冰体内，“啊，凉……”  
“大爷，看着我。”高瀚宇用指尖就着润滑在入口处打着圈，感觉入口处放松了些便向内探去。  
“不……啊，别动……”  
“大爷，放松。”高瀚宇又向内放入一根手指。  
“不要……啊……瀚宇，别……”待到季肖冰适应三根手指后，高瀚宇便抽出手指换上了自己的宝贝。  
“大爷，我忍不住了，你要是疼就咬我吧，我进去了。”  
“什……等……你，慢……啊……”高瀚宇下身用力挤进季肖冰体内，“嗯，轻……轻点，啊……疼，嗯……”高瀚宇吻住季肖冰的唇，双手在季肖冰敏感区动作帮助他放松。当手指肚划过季肖冰下身的小孔时，高瀚宇感觉到自己的宝贝被夹了一下，待到下身阻碍不是那么大高瀚宇便一狠心顶了进去。  
“嗯……”季肖冰被高瀚宇顶的噎了一下，缓了一会才顺通了这口气，“哈……太深了”。  
“大爷……”高瀚宇看着季肖冰被顶的难受，忙伸手去摸交合处，看到手上没有血迹高瀚宇松了一口气，小声问：“大爷，你怎么样……”  
“你，动……一动。”说完季肖冰就用手臂挡住了自己通红的脸。  
“……大爷，你别激我……”  
“等，你慢……别……啊……受不了了”感觉到体内的东西又有胀大的趋势季肖冰有些后悔刚才自己说的话。  
“啊……瀚宇……不行，放开，啊……”配合下身的动作，高瀚宇的手在季肖冰的肉棒上上下撸动，偶尔轻抠小孔、轻捏小球。季肖冰觉得自己的下身越发火热，好像有什么东西要脱离控制了。  
“啊……别……嗯……”高瀚宇在季肖冰颈间舔舐，吮吸、轻咬着他颈间的动脉，感受到季肖冰身体一颤高瀚宇张嘴便咬在了季肖冰的锁骨上，松开嘴高瀚宇发现季肖冰泄在了自己手 上。  
“大爷，爽吗。”  
还处在不应期的季肖冰没有回答高瀚宇，但下面一缩一缩的小洞、轻颤的大腿肌肉和他放松的表情都在告诉高瀚宇刚才很舒服。高瀚宇控制不住自己想要将眼前人弄坏的欲望，将两人的姿势换成后入式，便开始了新一轮的抽插，待到季肖冰缓过来时已无力推开高瀚宇。


End file.
